


Beyond Words: 11. Eternal Bond

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 11. Eternal Bond

** "Beyond Words: 11. Eternal Bond" Gen Merlin, Freya (Modern AU) **  
Word Prompt: Exquisite  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Freya  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

** Eternal Bond **  
Freya looked at him as she stood at the edge of the lake of Avalon. “Why are you not leaving?”

“I just want to stay with you.” Merlin said. “Freya, I am lost in your exquisite beauty. I miss you.” 

“I can never leave this lake, Merlin.” Freya said sadly. “It is the price I pay for the things that I have done.” 

“You will always be a part of me.” Merlin said. “I carry you in my heart.”

Freya looked at him sadly. 

Even as she stood before him in her delicate form, she was never more real to him than in that moment.


End file.
